Sonic and crews wierd Aventure
by zeke11
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow have a wierd Aventure oh and the girls are there to
1. Chapter 1

Hi I don't own any sonic characters so enjoy the story

One day Sonic was running through the forest He was going to Tails house. When Sonic got there He knocked on the door no one answers he range the doorbell Still no one answers the door. Then Sonic sees a peace of paper on the ground. Sonic picks it up and looks at it. It's a note from Tails.He starts to read it.

Dear Sonic

I have gone to the store for food and other stuff I should be back at 4:00 this afternoon I left a spear key for you. I left it for you so you won't destroy my doors or windows. Also Knuckles should be there he had come when I was leaving so he is inside see you soon Tails.

Well I guess Knuckles is asleep or he would have opened the door for me o well. So Sonic went in side. Sonic goes to tails living room when he gets there he sees knuckles asleep like he thought. Sonic get bored waiting for tails. Sonic wakes up knuckles and says lets look around see if Tails has any new inventions. Sonic and knuckles go to Tail's lab. So they look at all the inventions do you see one that looks new no says knuckles. I found a box that has old inventions printed on it Sonic pulls out an invention that looks like a ray gun. Sonic and Knuckles look at it a little more Then sonic says lets try it. Then Knuckles says okay and picks up the ray gun and points it at Sonic. Sonic says don't shoot me with that. But Knuckles didn't care. So Knuckles pulls the trigger and hits Sonic. Sonic says AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

End chapter 1 what does the ray do only time will tell and what about Tails. Also will Amy, Cream, Shadow, and rouge make an appearance? Stay toned for chapter 2 what happened to me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 what happened to me?

Okay we continue

Last time Sonic and Knuckles were at tails house looking for any new inventions.

Sonic is still in the beam of the Laser. The smoke cleared and now you see a girl hedgehog her fur was red her and she was wearing a pink dress and a blue bow in her hair. Knuckles then says sonic is that you? The girl replies by saying Knuckles you idiot why did you shoot me with the ray gun at least it didn't work said sonic not knowing what had happened yet. Knuckles Says you might want to think again holding up a mirror. Sonic says what happened to me? Knuckles replied by saying you're a girl. Sonic says you're in so much trouble Sonic quickly grabs the ray gun and shoots Knuckles with it. After that you see a girl echidna her fur was pink she wore a yellow dress with a Picture for the Master Emerald on it and she had 2 red bows in her hair. Knuckles say Sonic why did you do that to me? I did it because you did the same thing to me so that was my revenge says Sonic. Now what will we do says Knuckles. Tails should be here soon Knuckles points to the clock it says 3:59. Don't worry Tails must have something to fix this. Tails walks into his house and says wonder if sonic is here? Tails goes into his living room where Knuckles was but Knuckles was not there. Tails then says where is Knuckles? Meanwhile Sonic and Knuckles are in the lab trying to see if there is a button on the ray gun that could change them back to normal. Just then Tails opens the door to the lab and sees the two girls and says what are you doing in my lab and how did you get into my house? Sonic then says Tails it's me Sonic. Then Knuckles says the same thing but uses his name. Tails says I believe after a DNA scan. Okay what happened to you guys? We found this Knuckles pulls up the ray gun. Tails then says I remember that thing it was meant to be a weapon for my play but I messed it up. I didn't want to use it after messing it up. So what your saying is that you didn't know what would happen if it was fired at someone. Tails says yep. Sonic looks at knuckles and says do it Knuckles shoots tails. The smoke clears and now you see pink fox with a blue dress and 2 yellow bows in her hair. Tails says Why did you shoot me I didn't do anything. Sonic says we did it for fun and he smiles. Tails says at least it can't get worse. But he was wrong. You now see Amy, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge walking to Tails house. End

Wow well that's interesting. Okay now Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are girls what will happen next in chapter 3. How will we change back?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How will we change back?

Okay Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are now girls and everyone else is coming.

Now Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are girls and they don't know what to do. Tails says what should we do this is a very big problem. Well I guess well be like this for wail so what should we do. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Sonic says I hope they don't see use like this. Tails then says they won't recognize us any way. Just then the hear Tails front door open. Then the hear Amy's voice. Amy says Tails are you home? Amy walks inside with Cream, Shadow, and Rouge behind her. Amy says he must be here I see his keys. Shadow then says lets find him I'll look in his lab and shadow runs torrid Tails lab. Shadow enters the lab to see the girls not knowing that it's Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Then he says what are you doing in Tails lab? The fox girl says I am Tails. No your not said Shadow you're a girl fox not a boy fox. Then Tails pulls out the scanner and tells Shadow to point it at him so he did and the scanner says this is Tails the fox but is changed body. Oh says Shadow. Its okay well everyone should see this says Shadow I think not says Sonic pulls out the ray gun and shoots it at Shadow but misses. Then it bounces off a mirror and hits him in the back the last words you hear from him is I'll get you guys before he disappears in smoke. When the smoke cleared you see a girl hedgehog that looks the same as Shadow but wearing a red Dress and High heels. Why did you do that? Well you were going to tell them what happened to us and they would laugh at us says Sonic. Just then Amy, Cream, and Rouge enter the lab and see all of them. They all start laughing at them. They know it's them because the were out side the lab door the hole time and saw what happened to Shadow. End of chapter3

What will happen next don't know yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A horrible discovery

Okay all the guys are girls now. Let's continue

You still see Amy, Cream, and Rouge laughing at Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. It's not funny says Sonic. Yes it is says Amy. Everyone stops laughing. Then Amy says will you change back to normal? Don't know says Tails at least it didn't give us girl personalities or am afraid we would not try to find a way to get back to normal. Sonic then says yeah if that happened we would be normal ever again. Then Shadow says do you think that happens over time? Tails says it could happen that's why I'm going to find a way to change us back to normal. How long do you think it will take says Sonic. Then Tails says two weeks or more. Sonic then says this stinks we be like this for fourteen days or more. What should we do until then ask Knuckles. Amy jumps in and says lets go to the mall. No! Says Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow? 2 weeks later Okay Sonic I finished it lets try it out say Tails Sonic grab the new ray gun and says well test it on you if your boy it works but if you're the same it doesn't work. Sonic shoots Tails with the new ray gun the smoke clears and you still see girl Tails and says does this dress make me look fat? Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow says No! . Well I guess were stuck like this forever says Sonic. Tails then says lets go shoe shopping. Then out of the blue Sonic says yeah shoe shopping in a girly voice Knuckles, and Shadow Say we lost another one. End

Sorry it's not a long chapter. Also I will be gone for 3 days so there will be no updates for that period of time thanks for reading this far


End file.
